Tea
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: Oliver has a dream that scares him and makes him act weird in the real world. At least a twoshot.


**I don't own any characters from Hannah Montana.**

_The purple-haired girl stepped out from the shadows. I backed slowly away. She was so beautiful, yet looked so mean and evil. She smiled at me sinisterly, and took out a pitcher and a teacup. "Would you like some tea, Oliver?" she asked. "Y-yes, ma'am," I replied. She poured me a cup of tea and handed it to me. I drank it. She kept making me drink more and more. I felt horribly sick. "Try this one, it's Jasmine, my favorite…," the girl said, and she smashed the entire pitcher of tea into my mouth. I screamed as she laughed meanly. "More, Oliver? Drink more tea, Oliver, drink more tea!" The teacup in my hand began chanting, "Drink more tea, Oliver drink more tea, Oliver, more, more, more!"_

"Oliver!" Miley yelled. I shuddered and woke with a start. I was lying on Miley's couch, and she was standing there looking very confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I sat up slowly.

"I…I think so. Why do you ask?" I looked at her carefully.

"Well, first you just sort of flopped down on my couch, then you fall asleep, tossing and turning so much I thought you were trying to burn my couch, and you kept screaming. Are you sure you're okay?" Miley looked so sweet and concerned that I could_ not_ worry her any more by saying no, so I nodded.

"Great! What are you watching, anyway?" Miley asked, glancing at the TV.

"I don't really remember turning the TV on," I admitted. She looked at me queerly.

"Oliver, you were watching static. Are you sure you're okay?" Miley asked. I looked at the TV and noticed the fuzzy gray lines dashing about.

"I'm fine, Miley, I'm sure it's nothing," I assured her. Miley shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Jackson walked downstairs.

"Hi Oliver! Where's Miley?" Jackson asked.

"Kitchen," I replied, lying back down on the couch. Jackson peered carefully into the kitchen, and then dashed out the door. I watched out the window as some very attractive Asian girl squealed, hugged him, and then dragged him to a black convertible. I can't drive, but I'd have to say she wasn't a very good driver. Jackson was clinging to the seat for dear life. I grinned and shook my head.

"What's so funny?" Miley asked, plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Jackson just drove off with some girl," Oliver said.

"If it was Carlie, I don't even want to know," Miley said, resting her head on her knees.

"So, what exactly happened last night?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, first we, meaning you, me, and Lilly, went to see some movie, but we were too late, and then your mom and sister got the overnight flu so you had to spend the night here, but we stayed up all night talking. Then I went to get some sodas and you fell asleep on the couch," Miley explained.

"Oh," I managed. She didn't know about the dream.

"Hey guys, come in here a second!" Robbie, Miley's dad, called out.

"Coming!" Miley called back. She grabbed my arm and tugged me into the kitchen. He handed Miley a cup of tea.

"I made some for your friend, too. I have to go to a business meeting, a real one this time, so I'll see you kids later," Robbie said, and left.

"Would you like some tea, Oliver?" Miley asked. I began sweating.

"W-what do you mean by that? Are you mocking me?" I asked, backing away from her.

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted some tea," Miley looked at me quizzically.

"All right," I said. She poured me some and I drank it quickly

"More, Oliver?" Miley asked me.

"What's that supposed to mean? What are you saying?" I demanded.

"Just, do you want some more tea? You drank it so fast before, I thought maybe you wanted some more," Miley said.

"Okay," I said. The teacup in my hand was trembling. Miley picked up the pitcher.

"Try some Jasmine, it's my favorite," Miley said, grinning. I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"You know what's wrong! Stop torturing me with your sinister tea and evil teacups!" I yelled, and I ran and hid under the piano.

**AN: Yep, that's it for chapter one! This will be at least a two-shot, so expect more soon.**


End file.
